What the hell
by Harley-Rose
Summary: when true love is seperated the broken heart must be mended this is a rewrite so some new changes


hDisclaimer: I do not own the Biker Mice from Mars (oh how I wish I did) but I do own Legebriwen and Jason Lee Williams please do not use with out my permission but please recreate them as images Ride Free Readers.

Biker Mice from Mars

Chapter 1

What the hell!!

By Harley Rose

Date 15 June 2003

It was a warm summer's evening and the Biker mice were lying by the lake while Charley took a swim she was one of the few humans who knew of these wonderful creatures.

"Hay bro gives us a soda" Vinnie yelled to Throttle

"Here ya go Vin" Throttle looked up into the sky and thought of home of all the things they had been through. His mind went to one of the final battles they fought before they landed on earth, the one which nearly destroyed him.

"Bro you ok" Modo asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah sorry I was thinking"

"Well there is no change there" Vinnie stated

"Well maybe you should try it Vinnie" Charley said walking out of the water the water sliding down her body making it glisten. "What was it about" she asked sitting down next to Vinnie who had to think of limburger naked to control him self.

"Oh it was just the last battle before we landed here that is all" rubbing his hand through his hair "I guess I should just turn into a book, it would be easier I think at least then all of these thoughts would be out of my head"

Mean while

Deep in Limburger tower a small woman hid in the corner of her room, she had been here for two weeks how she wish those creature would just come and kill her. No more pain no more heartache "_Why did you leave me Thor, where are you"_. The door opened making her jump; it was them, taking her to her death she hoped.

They took her to a bright room where she lay strapped down by chains and awful machines hanging over in the corner of the room a mutant sat on broken class laughing at the pain it was inflicting on it self. A man in a white coat stood by her, he had a large head with orange hair with a black wire attached to his belt which went in to his head he turned around and smiled.

"_Please let it be over quick_" she thought the doctor walked over to her and picked up the knife

"Now my dear this wont hurt a bit" he wheezed picking up the knife bring it to her neck, she felt the cold blade cut into her flesh she gritted her teeth to distract the pain, she heard a bang before she blacked out from the pain.

Mean while the mice were still at the park. Throttle was still thinking when a feeling came over him.

"Bro's some thing don't feel right" he said as he got up

"What do you mean" Vinnie said as he got up a pain shot through Throttle his hand went to his face and he growled " Limburger" and tore off his bro's following leaving Charlie there.

"Ahh mice, I think I better get back, some thing aint right at all"

The mice rode through the city streets Throttle was a head of them, riding like a mad man Vinnie and Modo had trouble trying to catch up next him

"Hay bro what's the matter" Vinnie ask Throttle look towards his bro's, the look on his face told them everything his shades had slipped down and an eyes glared they were filled with hatred they where glowing a bright red colour. Both Modo and Vinnie stopped asking question. They followed Throttle up the side of the building.

"You two take the lab I will take Limburger" he growled and with that they spilt up They blasted through the tower. Throttle road through toward Limburgers office he blasted through the door he looked around the room Limburger was no where to be seen. He looked around he could smell limburger still but he wasn't in there. He took out this gun and started to shot everything in the room the desked exploded sending papers every where a folder landed in his lap it said THE BIKER MICE on the front. Throttle growled and throws a Martian grenade over to his shoulder and blasted his way out of there before it below up.

Mean while Vinnie and Modo rode towards the lab but Limburgers goons had another idea

"I'll take these freaks you take the lab" Vinnie yelled speeding his way in front of his bro.

"AAOOOOWW" he howled as he took out the goons sending them flying in every direction one of them had hid in the plants and managed to get a shot at Vinnie his slumped over the front of his bike gritting his teeth the goon skipped over to him and bofere the idiot could even look at him Vinnie shot him the groin "Its clear bro go" with that Modo blasted in to the room and saw the doctor leaning over Karbunkle looked up

"AHH my what are you doing here" he wheezed he pressed the button near the table but no one came

"Hay what has happened"

"No one is coming for you, you sicko" he tried to get away but Modo ran towards him just as Modo got him a blast went off send the left wall down over the doctor Modo just has enough time to duck out the way before it fell on him. He felt some pull him up.

"Hey bro you alrite" Vinnie asked wincing at the pain in his shoulder Modo saw the blood and his eye started to glow. "Don't worry about it the guiy who did it wont be bugging us again"

"Yeah I am fine but there is some one on the table there" he said getting up he limped over to the table there on the table lay a women and she was bleed from the blast wound and a gash from her neck. He picked her up

"hay bro is she alrite" Vinnie looked over to Modo who had just turned around" Is she" Modo shook his head

"Not yet but we have to get her out now or she will be" they found Throttle he looked over to the body in his arms his hearth began to race seeing her laying there in Modo's arms, he looked to both his bro's, both were bleeding

"I _have done it again_" he thought

"We have to get out of here this place is going to blow" with that they jump out of as it below up behind them. They raced back to last chance and came to a screeching stop in the garage

"Charley we need your help quick"

"Why what is the matter" she looked over to the mice Modo was standing there bleeding and holding someone in his arms "Oh my god bring over to my room Vin you get the first Aid kit quickly" they laid her down on the bed and Charley began to work. Throttle looked down at the creature that laid on the bed he looked over to his bro's Vinnie was cleaning the cuts on Modo's arms and Vinnies own bloody shoulder

"_This is all my fault, this all my fault_" and ran to his room leaving every one wondering what the matter was. He throw him self down on the bed "lege I am so sorry I never would have left you" he grab a box form under his bed, inside there was sketch book some Martian stones and flowers. Underneath all of that was a cloth he brought up to his face and cryed into it. Modo walked in and picked up his bro and just held him until he calmed down enough to go to sleep.Vinnie was standing in the door watching his bro Modo turned around and smiled and Vinnie came and sat down and took hold of Throttles hand.

A week had passed since the strange women had been found Throttle wasn't him self he wasn't eating he would spend hours in the strand women's room. Every time they tried to talk to him he would off in a stress. Later that week Modo and Vinnie where watching her. While Throttle and Charley cooked .Modo was reading a book and Vinnie was wrapping his tail around the chair again, again. They hboth looked up as they heard a moan.

"I think some one is a wake" Modo said who was sitting next to her

"About time, I wanna know who she is" Vinnie said leaning over his bro

She slowly opens her eyes rubbing her head

"Are you feeling ok miss" Modo asked, she looked towards the voice and she saw two giant mice leaning next to her. Throttle had just entered the room carrying a tray of food

"What the hell are you" she said jumping out of the bed falling into a pair of fuzzy brown arms knocking the tray out of his hands.

"hay calm down babe" Throttle said looking down at her, that voice shocked her she had heard it so many times in her dreams, she looked up hoping it was the same face she had seen some many times in her dream.

"Thor is that you" she said. Throttle shut his eyes

"Lege" he whispered praying this was the same women "_Please don't let this be a dream_" he prayed he lent down and kissed her on the lips, his arms went around her waste her arms going up around his neck the familiar feeling the same strength holding safe again in his arms. They began to dwell deeper her hand went up in to his hair playing with his antennas. He broke off and rested his head on her head

"I thought you were dead" he whispered smelling in her familiar smell rubbing his hands over her back

"Never I wouldn't let them" rubbing closer in to his arms, they stayed locked in each others arms Vinnie and Modo stood there looking at the pair

"Um Throttle I hate to break this moment but………. Who is she" Vinnie asked

Throttle looked up at his bros "I think we have some explaining to do, lets all go down stair and I will tell you guys"

"Firstly I want a shower"

"I have some clothed for" Charlie said walking in having heard the scream. She took th estrange women by the hand.

Downstairs they all sit around the table waiting to hear this story. They look over to the women sitting and Throttle a new person they are all waiting for one of them to start talking. They looked at each other

"I think I will do this, right I am Legebriwen and I meat Thor in the plutarking prison camps"  
"How can that be we were there to" Modo said

"Yeah bro, it could have only been when you disappeared for a while" Vinnie stated.

"I don't know anything about that but when I meet him he was in pretty bad shape"

**Flash Back**

One of the many moons of plutark the worst war camp, holding the best of plutarking enemies all round the camp mice where dieing, many forced to work in the mines trying to finding the last of the remaining metals for the is people children cried in corners watching as their parents been killed or even worse. In the centre of this camp a cell with only one prison the powerful of them all this creature was feared by many only a few dared to enter it sat waiting for them to come.

A body was flung in to a cell barley alive, a small creature wonder over to the body. It looked over at the man who was lying on the floor she walked over to him and kneeled down besides him

"Hello are you ok, that was a stupid question" Throttle woke up and looked up at her.

"Where am I?"

"Cell 8965"

"Oh no please tell me you are joking" he said getting up rubbing his head. She looked at him there was some thing unusual about this mouse  
"Be careful you have had a nasty beating and no I am not sorry, it aint that bad warm bed good maid service pity about the medical" she answered he then laughed and coughed and grabbed hi ribs, she looked over at the already purple area.

"_Be careful"_ she thought

"You can't have been here that long if you are saying that" he smiled

"Um I believe it is coming up five years now I think" Counting her fingers "Yup five years" Throttle looked her over visible sign off starving where play on her hips and chest but yet her face was kind caring never showing any sign of every thing that has happen to her, she had long blonde hair to her waist with white strips through it and purple eyes, she could feel his eyes on him there was an air of about her.

"What are you" he asked getting up and limp to the wall he turned and look at her she smiled and got up he noticed she had a long white tail the same as her hair and small fangs poked through her rosy red lips as she walked over to the lighter part of the room her pupils turned in to slits.

"I am a mixed breed, my father is human and my mother is a feline as such, it is way detailed to go in to" he looked confused

"If she were a cat then wouldn't you look like a cat and beside we have a long time" he said walking over to the bench.

"No she was part feline she was from a different time you see when she was in her teens she meet some one who tricked and sent her in to a deferent dimension and she had powers and could travel in time but not through galaxy not by herself any way and because of this time travel she was able to change in to any form which lived on the planet she was on and she landed on earth and fell in love with a human man and naturally she fell in love and they had me"

"Can you change to?"

"Yes I am able to and that is why I am here"

"Why is that?"

"because I become friends with a gang when I was younger and one of my friend was a space cop, he told me what these pigs where doing and I came up to plutark to help aid the planets to face them and we tried to stop them, we fought had a battle lost the battle now five years down the line I am still here" patting the walls then walked over to the mouse to see his injures "It isn't that bad I guess but I would love to feel the grass beneath my feet, with the wind blowing in my hair just to feel free but after a major long bath though" they both laugh causing Throttles broken ribs to stab in he began to cough.

"Why are you here then?"

"I am here because I am a leader for a group of fighters called the freedom fighters, they brought me here and my bros to break us to get our secrets" he answered. They sat there in silence taking every thing; he realized he didn't even know this women name.

"Um Miss what is your name" she stood there thinking to herself.

"I am Legebriwen and you are"

"Throttle, leader of the biker mice"

"Well it is nice to meet you, I can tell you we are going to be room mates for a while" walking over to the window and shivers, Throttle got up and walked over to her reaching out and pulled her into his arms.

"Listen I don't know what you have seen or been through but I promise you it will stop I will protect you no matter what"

"Do you mean it" she looked up into eyes even though the light was dim she could feel the love in his heart.

"How is that you will help some one you have only just met"

"Because I trust the feeling I am getting off you" For hours they spent talking and soon hours turned in to days. A bond grew stronger and stronger causing their friendship to grow. They would talk continually through the night's help each other deal with the situation.

Legebriwen woke up one day to find the cell empty she could her foots step she walked over to the side of the cell to guards walked in carrying Throttle they chucked him down she growled at them. They walked over to her the largest of the two pulled her down and held her down.

"Ched watcha ya say we do with her this time"

"Hmm I think we should teach her a listen" He smiled but he felt some one smack him on the back of the head knocking him out. The other one looked over to the Martian.

"Leave her alone" he growled

"Make me freak"

"Throttle no the will only" the guard turned and punched her and through her across the cell, she looked up "I will finish's you lata" he turned around to find the Martian had gone, he felt a rope around his neck

"Get out before I kill you" Lege heard the pain in his voice he dropped the guard and he pulled his campaign with him. Throttle ran over to her and pulled her into her arms as she cried

"They wer were gonna"

"Shhhh its ok they won't any more it is ok" he rocked her back and forth till she calmed down.

"Feeling better" he looked down at her; she looked up a look deeply into his pale pink eyes and blushed. Throttle lifted her chin with his hand and slowly their lips met. Her hand went up around his neck and he picked her up and placed her on the bench as they began to deepen their kiss.

"I think I am love" Throttle breathed on her neck and began to kiss it.

"Me too" she said puling him back up to her lips and with that they feel a sleep in each others arms.

Throttle woke up with a jump felt around she wasn't there, he looked around the cell, she was missing a gas can was thrown in to the room knocking him out. He woke up to sounds of screams he saw Lege laying on a table with wires come out of every where her body was shaking in pain.

"**What are you doing to her**" he yelled and tried to pull at his chains

The doctor turned around "Why my dear boy nothing but what I am going to do you is far worst" He laughed as Throttle was thrown on to the table by four goons and tied down the removed all his clothing but his trousers.

"Bring the girl over here, I want her to watch this" They both watched as the doctor walked around the room collecting his tools, he brought them over to the table and laid them down next him with an evil laugh.

"_Thro what are the going to do_" she sent him

"_I don't know but I don't like the look of it_" he answered.

Karbunkle walk over to the mouse and injected him with a serum as darkness took him he felt the cooled metal touch his face. The doctor been removing the mouse eyes with what looked like a big spoon.

"What are you doing to him?"

"Giving him the ability to see" he laughed throwing his eyes into the dish "He will have the sharpest eyes sight in the army and the ability to kill his own kind by using his eyes"

"You are sick"

"Why thank you my dear how kind of you" she watched as he continued his experiment laughing as he went along he place his new eyes into the holes and sent a shock of electricity through his body to activate the eyes, his body arched as the electrical went through and moan once it was finished he fell back down, soon they were taken back to the cell.

For two day Lege was left to care for him, he only moaned in pain crying out names in his sleep, she was near cracking up when he spoke

"Oh my head what happened" Lege ran over to him

"Thro oh my god you are alive thank god" she said ran her hand over his forehead

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be they aint killed me yet" he joked he looked up her but it was all a black he tried blinked a couple of times but he couldn't.

"Why can't I see any" he began to panic

She hugged him and began to cry, he held her tight trying to calming her down. She looked up at him still crying and held his face in her hands.

"Thor they, they removed your eyes to help aid the war, you wouldn't wake up I was so scared I had lost you" tears rolled down her cheeks. His hand went up to his face and felt the bandages around his eyes he then place his hands on her face feeling their way along her till he reached her lips.

"Nothing matters as long as you are safe" he lent over and kissed her, when they came up for air Throttle held her close trying not cry he began to shake slightly

"I promise as long as we are together nothing can change that, bikers honor" he said holding her close.

With that Lege help him cope with the lack of sight the ability to fight, to eat and other jobs soon their bond grew very strong, they could talk through their minds with out having to be that close, they felt the others pain and joys. A month had passed since they were put together the bandages had come off Throttle face he site wasn't very good it was just all blurs. One day when they could hear noise going off and guards were running all over the place because the prisoners had broke lose.

Bombs were going of all over the place battle cries were heard as mice fought for their freedom amongst those cries were Vinnie's and Modo's. Throttle and Legebriwen heard an explosion near the cell.

"The prisoners they have broken free" she said jumping up and ran over to the window.

"That will be my bro's we have to let them know we are in here"

"But how we are in thickest cell know one can" before she could finish her sentence their cell blew up. Covering them both in rubble, Throttle fought his way out trying to find her amongst the rubble.

"Lege please no please come on babe answer me" he pulled him self out of the rubble

"Thro help me" she whispered he crawled over to her voice he made out her body but half of it was covered in the rubble.

"Babe are you ok" he took her head in his lap

Her hand went to his face she whispered "You have to get out of here before it is too late.

"I am not leaving you, not after what we have been through" tears filled in his eyes not ashamed of showing them.

"I love you with all my heart but please" cough "Go before it is too late" her hand went to her wrist and removed the leather biker band "Take this as a token of my love, I will always love yo, you" with that she took her last breath.

"**No, no, NOOOO**" he screamed, he lent down and cried in to her hair, he took the band and placed it on his wrist.

"I promise I will get out alive"

"Throttle bro where are you" Vinnie yelled. Throttle looked at her body and kissed her lips one more time and ran towards his bro's stumbling along the way

"Bro's help where are you" The found Throttle stumbling over rubble.

"We have found a transporter we have to go" Modo told him

"OK bro's lets go" he looked back one more time to where they had been he could just make out the figures who where fighting.

**Flash back ends**

The couple looked around the group

"Why didn't you tell us" Vinnie asked

"Because I thought her to be dead and it hurt to remember her but I kept on loving her never forgetting our time together" Throttle held her close

"But how did you survive, Throttle said he found you dead and why do you also call him Thro" Vinnie stated looking at her. Every one turned to her.

"The second one is the shorts story well Throttle reminded me of the earth thunder god and his name was Thor and the other one is easy the plutarkians found me and decided that they would keep me to see if I would come back as such but with a little bit of their help my body was able to restart it self and bam I was a live again"

"But if ya could come back, why couldn't you then" Modo asked he looked at Throttle who face was blank showing no emotion at all.

"Because I had a collar on so my abilities to heal myself where very low and for me to get back up to my normal level I would need a large dose of electricity also the collar would have to come off to" she smiled

"_I am so sorry I shouldn't have gone, I should have stayed_" he sent to her

"_No if you had stayed they would have killed you or made you a monster_: she turned and faced him

"_But I am a monster_" he looked at her into those beautiful eyes

"_How are you a monster, by doing what I asked, for killing those creatures and I know about this other love"_ he looked down "_You thought I was dead, your heart was broken and you found another I could never be mad at you for that never_"

He smiled and pulled her into a kiss.

"What I want to know is how did Throttle know you where here" Charlie asked

"Because we are linked" Lege answered

"What do you mean linked" Vinnie said

"When I became semi blind I had to rely a lot on Lege, very soon it became a mental one which meant we can talk mentally and we can feel each others pain, over the years I felt things that I just pushed to the back of my mind and about two weeks I began to feel things that I hadn't in years, well that day we found Lege I felt the wound on her neck and I heard her calling out and you know the rest" they sat there in silence taking in what they had heard

Mean while back at the tower Limburger was losing his temper

"What do you mean she is gone?"

"Those rodents took her I could do anything" the doctor said "But I have an idea what if we used this to help us" He wheezed

"What do you mean" He stopped "Yes that is perfect use her to get to the mice, I am so brilliant but we need to get some help first" he laughed they walked down to the doctors labs where Karbunkle began the transport with a flash of light a tall creature stood in the light Limburger laughed a he saw his victory coming near

"HA HA HA HA"

**To be continued**

What will happen to the mouse, who is this monster that has brought this glee to Limburger found out next time in What the Hell!!!

So like let me know wat ya guys think, any ideas to continue it on

Harley rose

Ride free Dudes


End file.
